


Before It’s Hangover Time

by Tarn



Series: Unnamed JP3 Series [1]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy makes his move with a bottle of tequila.  The title is from a Blue Oyster Cult song, Death Valley Nights from Spectres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It’s Hangover Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of the movie.

What I need is a kiss from you babe  
Before it's hangover time  
What I need is some love from you babe  
Before this stampede arrives

Before It’s Hangover Time

He was doing it again, smirking like a jackass. “What a lovely bar you’ve chosen for the evening.” 

Yes, it was a dive, with scarred and burnt tables and mismatched chairs, but it was a comfortable dive. What’s more, it had that anti-social atmosphere Billy Brennan wanted. No one would bother them here, ask them about the dig or even recognize his companion for the minor celebrity he was. They could be relatively alone. 

So Dr. Grant was smirking, and that damn smirk tended to evoke one of two responses in Billy. He either wanted to punch the man or kiss him. Just now, it was the latter. Instead of doing any of those things, he just reached out to snag the bottle of tequila standing between them on the table. With a quick twist of his wrist he filled the three shot glasses that were sitting in front of each of them. “Shut up and drink, Alan.”

“One might think you were trying to get me inebriated.” His smirk only got worse as an eyebrow rose in question. It didn’t stop him from reaching down and emptying the first of the shots of liquor quickly, however. The next two went down with equal ease.

Billy did the same with his three, wondering if both of them getting drunk was a bad idea. It might be easier to seduce Alan if he wasn’t also shit-faced. The taste of agave hit him and he was glad he’d ordered the good stuff. Alan was worth it.

Blinking through the pleasant burn in his throat, Billy lifted the bottle up slightly. His voice came out in a raspy little gasp. “More?”

“Please.” Alan smiled, his eyes crinkling in that way that always made the student’s breath catch a bit. What breath he had left, that was. Again the glasses were filled and emptied, the process repeating itself until only a quarter of the potent beverage was left.

The pair of paleontologists were laughing and carrying on until a particular song sparked a heated discussion. “I’m telling you, it was released in 1980.”

Alan shook his head, the ever-present hat leaning far back on his head threatening to fall off. “No, no, no. The album was Spectres and it came out in 1977.”

Billy watched the hat shake and resettle, a bit hypnotized by it. A haze of drunkenness had appeared around his eyes, making Alan look even more dreamy. As if he could look any yummier. Since the day he’d walked onto the dig site he’d been fighting an unreasonable attraction to his mentor. He’d always thought Alan was cute from the pictures on the backs of his books, but it didn’t prepare him for the just-punched-in-the-gut feeling that the man’s eyes looking him up and down when he’d arrived, had caused. 

“Billy?”

“Huh?”

“You’re drunk.”

Billy smiled lazily. “So are you.” He then scratched at his unruly locks. “Are you sure, Alan? I was positive it was the one with the fake dinosaur on the cover.”

“That was Cultosaurous Erectus and that was in 1980.” Dr. Grant stood up, hands braced on the table. “I have both CDs back in my tent. If you’d like to continue this argument, I suggest we do it there.”

The smile didn’t go away. “Are you asking me back to your tent, Dr. Grant?”

“Only if we can get back to the site without getting killed, Mr. Brennan.”

* * *

The drive back was a blur for Billy. He watched the road go by from the passenger seat, rather the watch Alan as he drove. The older man was far less affected by what they had consumed, but he still drove the whole way without going over 15 mph. Once safely inside the structure of nylon and fiberglass that constituted his home and office on the Montana site, Alan produced the CD in question and popped it into his player with a smile. 

 

It was Billy’s turn to smirk as Alan handed him the case. “Ok, you win. Spectres, 1977. You want a prize now?”

“Well, that would depend on the prize.” He reached out to turn off the song just as the refrain was egging the monster on. “So you never told me exactly why it was we just had to go out tonight.”

“I... um... I know you like tequila.” Billy floundered about for something more to say but he’d allowed himself to get a little too drunk and now his brain was shutting down.

“Sure I like it, but so do a lot of people on the dig. Craig, for instance, but I didn’t see you inviting him along.” Alan’s hat was tossed onto the folding table he was using as a desk and his jacket followed quickly.

Billy snorted. “I didn’t invite Craig ‘cause he wants in my pants.” The words didn’t register in his own mind until he said them. “Shit.”

Alan chuckled. “And I take it that you don’t want him there.”

“He’s... a nice enough guy, but not my type.” He fiddled with the hem of his denim jacket. The plan had been simple: Get Alan drunk and seduce him. Find out once and for all if those looks the professor gave him were for real. If all the casual touches and close quarter work in the pits were innocent. In the effort to bolster his confidence, though, he’d managed to lose control of things a bit. 

“And who is your type?” Alan did it again, that jackass smirk.

That Billy was gay was a non-issue of course. He hadn’t said it, but he hadn’t hidden it either. At least he hadn’t said it till some asshole homophobe on the dig had opened her big cow mouth about a couple of girls who had become an item. Then Billy had said it, loud and clear, along with a few other choice words for the bigot. He’d expected everyone at the bar with him to be shocked, and they were, until Dr. Grant started clapping. Billy got so many free drinks that night, and the woman in question had left the dig not long after. 

Everybody knew and nobody cared. Nobody, including the man he wanted most to care about what sort of person he preferred to sleep with. Billy smiled and tried to give his professor his best smoldering look. “I like older men as it happens.”

Alan’s smirk faded to be replaced by that look of professorial sternness, his voice had that tone that said ‘watch it boy, you’re treading on slippery ground here’. “Billy.”

‘Hell, as long as I’m drunk anyway.’ Billy fought the drink-induced clumsiness to step close to Alan without falling onto him. “It’s true. My first boyfriend was a sophomore in college when I was a junior in high school. I’ve always been attracted to age and wisdom. Youth is nice but experience? Mmmmm.”

“Now, Billy.” He gently pushed away his wobbly assistant. “I thought the idea was to get me drunk and seduce me, not get so drunk you come on to me like a prom date.”

Billy blinked. He couldn’t think of anything else to do. Alan was standing there, trying not to smile. ‘The bastard. The gorgeous, smarmy bastard. I must be made of fucking glass, he saw right through me.’ One of father’s favorite sayings came to the young paleontologist just then. 

“Hung for a penny, hung for a pound.” He whispered as he reached out to grab Alan’s shirtfront and pull him roughly into a kiss before he could protest. He was lucky he didn’t manage to topple them both backward in the action. 

Alan might have tried to say something, but it was swallowed in the kiss Billy was impatiently exacting from his mentor’s lips. It wasn’t a graceful one until Alan took over, slowing the kiss to something less sloppy and urgent. His strong hands pressed to Billy’s back, kneading his muscles through the jacket and t-shirt he was wearing. Alan’s hands. They were kissing; he was really kissing Dr. Grant!

‘Alan. Alan.’ The name fluttered through his head. It took him a moment to realize that he was moaning it into the man’s lips.

“Yes, Billy, right here.” The older man got enough space between them to push the jacket from his student’s shoulders. Those same hands then pulled the shirt from his pants and up above his head. The tee dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Alan’s eyes moved over the younger man’s chest, his hands trailing lightly through the light fuzz covering Billy’s pectorals and then stopping to caress the skin above the waist of his cargo pants.

“You’re lovely.” Alan smiled tenderly at Billy before he leaned to flick his tongue over the knot of his lover’s Adam’s apple. Billy arched his neck as the sweet mouth moved down to his collarbone, then licked a path of wet fire to the already hardening peak of his nipple. 

Billy whispered a thank you to his mentor and whatever stroke of luck had led him to this. He was swimming in ecstasy, his fingers fumbling with Alan’s shirt buttons as the man’s cleaver tongue continued to flutter over his skin. It was beyond anything he’d ever felt before. The dreamy wonder of it, though, was proving to be a bit too much for Billy. He shook his head slightly, realizing he was starting to doze off.

How could he be falling asleep while Dr. Alan Grant was opening his pants slowly, his warm hands slipping in to caress Billy’s hips over the boxer briefs he was wearing? How could anyone lose consciousness while that maddening tongue was moving from one nipple to the other, teasing and torturing?

Billy had no fucking clue, but he was still doing it. Nodding off with his dreams so close to reality, with Alan whispering affectionate words into his skin between kisses and nips. His mind screamed and he swore he’d never drink tequila again. Anything, he’d do anything, just as long as he didn’t fall asleep. Of all the times to be falling into a drunken sleep!

Alan moved his hands from Billy’s pants to rid himself of his shirt, then gently pushed Billy down onto the air mattress. He smiled that adoring smile again as he toed off his hiking boots and took off his jeans. 

Billy watched it all in a daze, wanting to tell Alan how beautiful he was but unable to make his mouth work. All that came out were wordless whimpers. 

That caring smile never left Alan’s face as the man kneeled down on the mattress to carefully remove Billy’s approach shoes, pants and underwear. He hands moved over the younger man’s tanned skin as it was revealed. Billy could feel every touch, marveling in each sensation that Alan evoked, but he couldn’t fully respond. Even as the full lengths of their naked bodies pressed together and Alan kissed and caressed him, he was unable to get his tequila-weighted body to do anything but lie there. 

“Ooooh, you feel good, Billy... Billy?” The concern in Alan’s voice was tender. He could just hear him as his mind drifted completely away. Could almost see the smirk and feel the light kiss that brushed over his temple. “Good night, Billy. We’ll finish in the morning.”

And that was the last thing he heard that night.

* * * 

Billy stirred and rolled over, bouncing slightly on the cushion of air under him. It wasn’t what he was used to. This wasn’t the feel of hard Montana ground under his sleeping bag, but soft flannel sheets over an air mattress. Only one person in the whole camp slept like this.

Alan.

Carefully, blinking against the light shinning through the walls of the tent, Billy opened his eyes to find his dreams solidifying into reality. There was Alan, mouth slightly open and a small puddle of drool making a dark patch on his pillow. The complete lack of idyllic charm just made it more real. It was almost to good to be true. 

Yes, he was lying naked in Alan’s bed while the man snored softly and drooled on his pillow. Rubbing his temples to fight off the headache that was threatening, Billy tried to recall how he got there. 

Something about a Blue Oyster Cult song and then there was flirting. He groaned as he remembered telling Alan that he liked older men. What a stupid thing to say, even if it was true. The fact that they were naked in the same bed seemed to indicate that the corny line had worked, though.

Alan stirred, rolling onto his back before becoming still again. The sheets settled over him, forming an outline of his body. It was lovely, lean and toned from years of paleontological work. Tentatively, Billy reached his hand out under the sheet to see if his mentor was as naked as he looked. His hand met skin, a hip, and he caressed it lightly, loving the feel of it.

Now he remembered. Flirting had led to kissing, and kissing to a mad rush to get undressed and into a bed. He remembered Alan’s hands on his skin, opening and removing his pants, and Alan’s lips on his neck, chest and nipples. And he remembered... falling asleep.

Billy groaned. He’d actually fallen asleep while Alan Grant was making love to him. It would have been funny if it had happened to anyone else. 

‘Ok.’ Billy thought. ‘What are my options?’ He could get up and leave before the man woke up. No, that was stupid. Alan had wanted him here, drunk or not he’d been invited. And anyway, what kind of idiot turned their back on someone they had been pining over for months.

‘Next option, wake him up.’ How was the real question? Just say his name and hope he got a happy response, or take a risk and wake the gorgeous, naked man he was in bed with in a fun way?

Always the risk taker, Billy allowed his hand to brush across the skin of Alan’s groin. Fine, course hairs met his fingers first and then...

‘Oooh yeah.’ He smiled as his hand wrapped around the delicious length of morning erection. Long and uncut with a pleasant curve upward. Billy licked his lips and stroked it from balls to tip and back down, relishing in the feel of the foreskin sliding over the reacting organ.

“Mmmm, and Good Morning to you, Billy. Planning on staying awake this time?” The humor in Alan’s voice was warm. Billy was pulled into his arms and nuzzled affectionately, his hand still wrapped around the hardening cock.

“I planned to stay awake last time. The tequila had other ideas, though.” He fanned his fingers out and swept them down over Alan’s testicles.

Alan gasped and kissed Billy’s eyebrow lightly. “And what was your plan this morning?”

“Sex, then coffee and breakfast and more sex. It’s Saturday, half the camp is gone, you know.” His hand was stroking again, fascinated by the feel of Alan’s penis. 

“In the Montana badlands no one can hear you scream, is that it?” The elder man pulled away a bit; his hand covering Billy’s to stop it. “It’s not like it was last night, Billy. We can’t just say we were drunk and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Jesus, Alan. Do you think I could have done that even if we had last night? I did take you out to get you drunk and seduce you, remember?” Billy leaned in to kiss Alan, tying to show him just how much he wanted him.

The professor sighed. “I know. Forgive an old fossil for being cautious. There was the outside chance that come morning you’d have changed your mind.”

“Well, I haven’t. I want you as badly now as I did last night, I have for a while now. So, unless you throw me out of this bed right now, I’m gonna have you.” Billy leaned in to kiss Alan again, but his plan was thwarted.

Not that he minded, considering he was rolled onto his back with Alan’s lips pressed to his and those strong hands mapping his chest and teasing his nipples. His own hand started to move again and Alan broke the kiss to moan. 

“Damn it, Billy. Keep that up and this will be a short encounter.” 

Billy arched up and let his thick, hard cock stroke against Alan’s thinner one. They bucked and rubbed together for a few long moments, kissing and staring into each other’s eyes as they did. Finally, panting and flushed with desire, Billy slowed the tempo of the kisses down to get Alan’s attention. “The first time with someone is hard, isn’t it?”

Alan nodded and dropped slow kisses all over his lover’s face, talking between them. “Yes... There’s always too much you want to do. But you can’t do it all, so you have to choose. You choose, Billy... what do you want?”

A thousand things raced through his head. Months worth of sexual fantasies fighting with each other to be the first. Part of him wanted something slow and sweet, something that would represent the depth of affection he had for Alan and the warmth that was showing in the beautiful man’s eyes as he looked at him. In the end, though, his baser needs won out over romanticism. “Take me Alan. Fuck me, just fuck me.” 

“What a dirty mouth you have, Billy.” Alan chuckled before he thrust his tongue into that very mouth. Billy sucked it, eager to be claimed. He felt the mouth retreat again as Alan caught his breath. “I don’t have any condoms.”

“Left cargo pocket. I think there’s some lube too.” Billy had to smile at Alan’s smirk. “Well, I was...”

“Planning on seducing me. Yes, I do recall.” He smirked and threw off the sheet before crawling off the mattress to find Billy’s pants. The younger man rolled onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees, turning his head back to watch his mentor... no, his lover. 

“Come on, Alan. Fuck me.” Billy wiggled his ass, trying to get the man to move faster. 

Alan’s gasp and the look on his face as he rolled the condom down over his straining erection were so lovely. “Billy Brennan, you are going to drive me crazy.”

Billy smiled slyly. “Crazy with desire, I hope. Crazy to make love to me every day.”

“That goes without saying.” The air mattress shifted as Alan moved behind his lover, his deft hands first caressing the lean, muscled hips and firm, rounded rear. They then left, and Billy felt a slicked finger rubbing against his entrance and the other hand returning to his hip to stroke gently. The finger slipped in and twisted, sending a jolt of fire into his stomach that made his whole body jerk. It then found his prostate and rubbed over it gently. It felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“No, Alan. Fuck me now. Put your dick in my ass and fuck me.” Billy was almost growling.

“God dammit, Billy, I’m not going to last long if you continue to talk dirty.” Alan gripped Billy’s hip and drew him back so he could press the latex sheathed head of his cock against the tight hole.

‘Note to self: Alan likes it when I talk dirty.’ Billy thought before all thoughts were chased from his mind by the feel of his lover pushing into him. There was only that mind-blowing sensation of being stretched and filled, nothing else. 

Billy started panting, pushing back to get more as he was impaled slowly. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Alan.”

The sound of his name seemed to do something to him, and Dr. Grant pulled most the way out before he was even halfway in, just to thrust his hips forward and dive deep into his student.

“Alan!! Oh fuck, Alan...” Billy had to brace himself on his arms so not to be thrown forward from the force of the thrusts into him. Maybe he shouldn’t have egged Alan on so much. But no, he wanted this, wanted the man to take him without mercy. There was more than enough time for slow love making in the future. 

This was about something else, a need that had been brewing for months without release.

Still, this was Alan. He wasn’t the sort of person to just screw somebody without regard for their pleasure. His calloused hand, slicked with lube, wrapped around Billy’s cock to stroke and pump and his lips dropped periodic kisses onto the younger man’s back. “Come for me, Billy. Come for your teacher.”

Billy couldn’t help laughing out loud, the sound quickly turning to something else as his body shuddered with his mounting pleasure. Alan’s hand had moved to massage the spot behind his balls. It moved back up to fondle his testicles before stroking up his length again and again. The twin sensations of being filled and stroked were too much. “Alan... Alan! Coming, Alan!”

“Oh God... Billy! BillyBillyBilly!” Alan moved faster, pounding into his lover hard to speed their release. First Billy tensed and climaxed with a shout, his body clenching for a moment. Then with a few last lunges, Alan released and pulled out to fall back on the air mattress, panting. 

Billy fell forward, gasping and whimpering as the aftershocks of his orgasm spread through him. He rolled onto his side to watch Alan quickly discarding the condom into a wastebasket. The man then smiled at him bashfully. 

“So, are you gonna kiss me at least?” Billy knew he was grinning like an idiot. 

“No. First I’m going to clean you up, then I’m gonna kiss you.” Alan said, mimicking Billy’s tone, before grabbing a towel and wiping the semen from his lover’s stomach. He glanced down at the wet spot on his sheets. “Have to take them to the laundromat later, I suppose.”

Billy chuckled. “I’ll take care of it. It is my mess.” He sat up and kissed Alan gently. 

“You might want to, or you’ll be sleeping in it tonight, Mr. Brennan.” The older man’s hand caressed the side of his lover’s face.

“Is that an invitation, Dr. Grant?” Billy continued to kiss Alan, loving the feel of it, the pure joy of intimacy. 

“Yes, Billy, my bed is yours for as long as you want it. All we have to figure out is whether we tell the rest of the crew or not.” The professor smirked, a softer smirk than his usual, and kissed Billy’s chin.

“Nah. Let them figure it out for themselves. I don’t plan to hide the fact that I spend my nights with you, but I’m not gonna brag about it either.” 

“Not even a little bragging?” The smirk became bigger and turned into a full-scale shit-eating grin.

Billy couldn’t help smiling back. “Maybe a few well placed boasts about the size of your dick.”

Alan blushed. “You don’t have to mention that. “

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want anyone else trying to take my place.” Billy chuckled and caressed the sun-kissed, lightly haired expanse of chest before him. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over a nipple.

“Mmm... not likely to happen. Billy, I thought you wanted breakfast.” He looked down to catch his lover’s eyes.

Billy looked up at him before nuzzling the flaccid penis. “What makes you think I’m not?” His tongue flicked out to sweep over one of Alan’s balls. 

“I’m not to sure I have two in me at this age, Billy... oooh Billy. Well maybe I do.” 

The young man’s eyes stayed intent on his lover’s face as he enveloped the growing cock. After a few deep sucks, Billy let go but he kept flicking his tongue over the swollen head. “Alan?”

The paleontologist’s hand moved to caress the lovely face before him. “Yes, Billy?”

“Does this mean that Godzilla is our song?”

There was a low groan and Alan fell down past Billy onto the mattress. Then a pillow smacked the younger man in the head. “What?”

“Shut up and suck, Billy.” Alan reached over to work his fingers into his lover’s hair and pull him back toward his waiting cock. 

Billy chuckled and pulled the hard length back into his mouth eagerly. He started humming and stifled another chuckle as Alan groaned in a mix of pleasure and exasperation, no doubt recognizing the tune.

“Billy.” 

He didn’t have to look up to know that Alan was smirking again.

The End


End file.
